


The Spark

by perniciousLizard



Series: The Spark [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus gets a job working for his idol, Mettaton.  He’s further from home than he’s ever been in his life, so Sans keeps an eye on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the very first stories I wrote for Undertale, and the very first Mettaton/Sans story. I always meant to move it over here.

Hands shoved deep in his pockets, Sans made his way along the side of the road. His hood was over his head, which was enough to keep humans from looking too close in the dark.  In the distance, a deep, regular thumping distinguished itself as the bass of a song.  He headed towards the source of the sound.  Sans wasn’t in a hurry.  

The show was in what looked like a fixed up warehouse – not that fancy on the outside, but with plenty of space on the inside. There were a number of humans and a scattered few monsters loitering outside the building.  

One of the monsters, a Froggit wearing a t-shirt with a stylized depiction of Shyren’s face, recognized Sans immediately and hopped over.  It caught Sans up on how its life had been going, since it left the underground, and Sans got a chance to dust off a few frog puns he hadn’t gotten a chance to use in months. 

The Froggit left when people started filing out of the building.  Sans took a shortcut around a corner and into the building.  Inside, the noise was overpowering.  He didn’t see Papyrus with the crowd heading out, so he walked into the closest bathroom and ended up backstage.  

Papyrus was there – he was everywhere, really, as hard at work as ever.  He passed by Sans three times before he registered his brother was there.  "SANS!  DON’T JUST STAND THERE!  IF YOU ARE HERE, YOU HAVE TO HELP!“

"eh. everything looks under control to me."

Papyrus made a frustrated noise but was too harried to push the issue.  Sans sat down on a large black case and nodded off waiting for things to settle down.

\--

Hours later, he finished off reading Papyrus a bedtime story.  For old time’s sake.  Papyrus was watching him, not looking particularly tired.  Sans shut the book.  "you looked so cool, bossing everyone around."

"OF COURSE I DID!  EVERYONE LISTENS WHEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!  AND THE FIRST TIME I SAY IT!”  Papyrus got up off of his thin motel mattress and opened a drawer.  He was only going to be in this town for two days, but he had completely unpacked.  Everything inside the closet and the drawers was immaculately folded.

“what was that?”  Sans snickered.  "never mind, i got it."  

Papyrus pulled a t-shirt out of the drawer and held it up for Sans to see.  Sans knew he would be leaving with that t-shirt, and it would go on the pile with the rest of the band merchandise Papyrus kept gifting to him on his visits.  

“heh, already got one.” He unzipped his hoodie and showed off the t-shirt he wore under it.  Papyrus’ face was right in the center, and he’d written in “#1 roadie” in sharpie.  

Papyrus teared up a little.  "YOU MADE THAT?“

"the kid did most of the work."

"WELL I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED SOMEONE ELSE DID THE WORK!  THE HUMAN DID THAT FOR ME?”

“yeah. they’re keeping your cape warm for you until you get back.” Sans laughed.  "nah.  it’s their back that’s being kept warm, right?"

Papyrus winced in, Sans guessed, appreciation of his amazing joke.  "TELL THE HUMAN FRISK THAT I AM NO LONGER A LOWLY ROADIE.  I WAS PROMOTED, AS I KNEW I WOULD BE!  I AM NOW THE MANAGER OF THE ENTIRE STAGE!”

“i knew you could do it, paps.” Sans wondered how that had happened.  Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen the old rabbit monster who used to do that job around. It wasn’t that much of a surprise, even if Sans doubted Papyrus was completely prepared for the job on his very first tour ever.  Mettaton had the good sense to like his brother, so he’d probably gotten the job over a number of better qualified monsters.  

“OF COURSE!”  Papyrus paced around the room, retelling the events that led up to his promotion.  

When Sans left Papyrus’ room, Papyrus left with him.  He was too busy to waste time napping for hours and hours in the middle of the night, like Sans did.  

“YOU KNOW, IF YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP VISITING ANYWAY, I KNOW I COULD CONVINCE METTATON TO HIRE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE TOUR.”  

“nah.”

Sans headed out after the job offer, his new t-shirt tossed over his shoulder.  He took his time walking through the city, taking it in.  The ambient light made it impossible to see the stars, but there had been a light rain while he was indoors, and the streetlights made everything glitter.  When he got sick of walking, he took a shortcut.  

–

Frisk could be calm for a kid, but there were times when they didn’t exactly lack enthusiasm.  Every day since Mettaton left to go on tour they wore a different band shirt.  They even slept in the ones they had that were too big.  They had been rooting for Mettaton and his friends’ success since everyone first escaped the undergound.  

Mettaton was as fond of the kid as the rest of them, so no one was that surprised when Frisk got four free tickets to an upcoming show in the mail.  Toriel was too busy running a school to take much time off, so Alphys, Undyne, and Sans got the other tickets.  

When Sans came to pick Frisk up, he found the kid decked out entirely in Mettaton’s band merchandise.  He hadn't expected otherwise.  “lookin’ good, kid.”

They nodded, very serious.  Then they looked him over and crossed their arms over their chest.  

“check it out.” Sans pointed at his feet.  He had on a pair of sneakers with Mettaton’s face emblazoned on them.  He could’ve worn a t-shirt, but he loved when MTT-brand narcissism meant you could buy a product that had you shoving your feet into his robotic likeness.  

Frisk accepted that.  They grabbed San’s arm and excitedly yanked it up and down.  

"you break it, you buy it, kiddo."  Sans laughed and ruffled Frisk’s hair.  

A car pulled in front of Toriel’s house and the intro theme from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie blasted throughout the neighborhood.  Undyne popped out of the sunroof and started waving.  "Hey!“  Sans didn’t recognize the band logo on her black t-shirt.  

Alphys rolled down the driver side window and leaned out.  "Uh, hi, guys!  Are you ready?  We don’t have to leave right away if, uh, you needed to grab something else.”  

Frisk ran off to use the bathroom, but was back and they were on the road in record time.  Sans slept the entire ride.  When he woke up, he caught a look at his face in the rearview mirror and saw that Frisk and possibly Undyne had drawn on him while he was out.  He liked the mustache, so he pretended he didn’t see it.  

Frisk kept looking at him and giggling, but no one mentioned it until everyone met backstage after the show and Papyrus immediately got annoyed with Sans, assuming he had done it to himself.  

“there something on my face?” Sans asked.  He couldn’t help it – his shoulders shook with barely repressed laughter.  He wiped at his cheek with the sleeve of his hoodie, only managing to smear it around.  "better, right?"

Frisk giggled.  Someone floated into the room and caught their attention.  Frisk grabbed Papyrus’ arm and pointed at them, waving.  They let go of Papyrus to run over and say hello to Napstablook.

Mettaton rolled in after his cousin.  He spotted Frisk and offered them a huge metallic hug and bumped the kid’s cheeks with his flat metal face, imitating a kiss.  

"Darling! It’s fantastic you were able to make it!  I would have had words to say to your mother if she hadn’t let you come!”  

Frisk jumped up and down, giving Sans the uneasy feeling the kid was a little over stimulated and they would pay for that later on.  Papyrus had been even more excitable as a child, so this guess was based on experience.  

San’s attention was drawn abruptly back to his immediate surroundings when Papyrus started rubbing at his face with a wad of tissues.  "YOU ARE A COMPLETE MESS, BUT YOU CAN’T SEE THE MIRROR FROM HERE, SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!“  

"thanks. you’re the best, bro."  His grin got a little wider.

"NO!”

“i couldn’t _face_ myself without you.”

“NO!!!!”  Papyrus put a little more elbow grease than was necessary into rubbing off the last of the crayon.  

“there’s–” Sans broke off for a second as the wad of tissues covered his mouth.  "–there’s no _bones_ about it, paps."

The tissues fell onto the floor, and Papyrus leaned down to pick them up again. "THAT IS HORRIBLE!  AND ALSO AN INACCURATE ASSESSMENT OF HOW MANY BONES THERE ARE!”

Alphys and Undyne arrived, Alphys recovered enough from the crowd and the noise to leave the hall bathroom.  Mettaton rolled over to greet her.

“bot’s not working you too hard, right?” Sans asked.  

“IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO WORK TOO HARD!  YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU EVER WORKED.”

“ok.  pretty sure that’s not true, though.”Sans watched Mettaton roll around, the squares on his face lit up in excitement.  Sans couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

“SANS.  I AM COMPLETELY FINE.”   

Sans nodded.  He trusted that Mettaton had good intentions as far as his brother was concerned, sure.  Papyrus could forget his own limits, though, and from what he knew about Mettaton the guy could be quick to forget other people weren't steps on the path to greatness.  He'd hate to see his bro get his head rolled over, but he wasn't going to be the one to throw cold water over it, either.  Sans would just wait and see.  

“yeah. you’re a pro at this, already.”

Papyrus was looking over Sans' head while he spoke, and he abruptly shoved past his brother, yelling.  Someone was about to get _told…_ probably that Papyrus expected better of them and he knew they wouldn’t make that mistake in the future.  Sans shrugged and went to check on Frisk; make sure they weren’t about to crash.    

\--

Mettaton had forgotten it for too long, but everything was better if his friends were with him.  Performing with Napstablook and Shyren was the best decision he had made in ages, and having the rest of his friends there to cheer him on only made the whole experience brighter.  Not being able to see those faces in the crowd, but knowing they were there – he'd exhausted himself with that night's performance, showing off for them.  

Shyren and Napstablook quickly fled the crowd, but Mettaton reveled in the attention.  He lifted Frisk up onto his blocky shoulder and rolled around while the human child waved at everyone.  

Papyrus’ brother seemed to be nearby, wherever Mettaton was.  "Honey, I’m not going to drop them,“ he said, patting Frisk on the back.  He knew Sans – almost every monster knew Sans – but he was never quite sure what to make of him.  

"i know.  but i think they’ve hit their limit."

"Nonsense.  The evening’s barely started.”  But he held Frisk in front of him and noted that the human child’s head tipping back and forth, like they were dizzy.  He set Frisk down and rested his arm on their shoulder.  

Frisk shook their head, vehemently.  It was far too early!

"let’s get dinner.”

Frisk considered this, decided that dinner was better than bed, at least, and nodded.  They smiled at Mettaton, patted the side of his head, and took Sans’ hand.  

\--

After they were gone, Mettaton realized that Alphys and Undyne had left, too, and Papyrus was still busy getting everything back in its proper place.  

He rolled over to Papyrus.  "Darling, you should have gone to dinner with your brother!  I know you don’t see him as often as you’d like.“  Sans showed up _constantly_ , and called around the same time most nights when he wasn’t visiting, but Mettaton had noticed that when Sans _didn’t_ call, Papyrus called him, and yelled at him for being late.  Sans was overprotective, maybe, but it was mutual.  

Every monster there was further from their home than they had ever been in their lives.  For Mettaton, this was invigorating; frightening in a way that thrilled him.  Everyone else dealt with it in their own way, he supposed.

"HE LEFT?”  

“I think the child was getting peckish,” he said.  

“OH!  YES, THEN HE SHOULD HAVE LEFT!  I AM PROUD OF HIM FOR BEING RESPONSIBLE, FOR ONCE.”

“You shouldn’t keep talking him down if you want me to take him on, darling,” Mettaton said, amused.  

“HE ALREADY TURNED IT DOWN.  'THIS IS YOUR THING, PAPYRUS.’  'I ALREADY HAVE THREE JOBS, PAPYRUS.’  LAZYBONES!”

“Well, we do need more help around here.”  Everyone was still a little shaken after the bunny’s dramatic resignation, mid-tour.  Of course, Papyrus had been a huge help, but now everyone was starting to get ill.  Poor Jimmy Hotpants was stuck in the hotel, trying to sleep off the flu.  

Maybe he could convince Alphys to build him something that would do most of the brute force work, for their next tour.  Something that couldn’t get sick.

“I WILL ASK HIM AGAIN NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!  I THINK I KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO GET HIM TO COME ALONG!  NYEH HEH HEH!”  

Oh, wonderful!  So now they were guaranteed someone who wouldn’t work. Mettaton was just going to see if he could dredge up some more useful people, himself.  

He only said a small part of his opinion out loud.  "Oh, wonderful!“  The longer he knew Papyrus, the harder it was to disappoint him.  

\--

Sans did not end up joining the crew for the tour, _tragically_ , but after it ended, Sans showed up at Mettaton's door and asked for a job.  

"Your brother is doing fine without you, you know, darling,” Mettaton said, crossing his legs and leaning forward to get a closer look at Sans.  

His expression didn’t change.  "yeah."

Mettaton considered.  Papyrus had gotten sick, too, right near the end of the tour, but hadn’t told anybody.  Mettaton had missed it.  Shyren had tried to bring it up with him, but he’d been busy and hadn’t paid attention to what she was trying to say.  He still felt guilty about not noticing, since Papyrus was not a skeleton known for his deceptive talent.  Sans had shown up like he always did, somehow getting in without anyone seeing him, and he spoke with Papyrus for two minutes before he caught on to his illness.  

Mettaton might not think much of Sans, but he cared deeply for his brother, and that was something the two of them had in common.  

And if Sans didn’t do the work he was supposed to, Mettaton would fire him.  

"Well, all right, sweetheart.”  He leaned forward again.  "But we both know why you’re doing this, don’t we?"  Papyrus had been originally hired on to just help with the tour, but now he was a full time MTT employee.  "It’s precious, it really is, but I won’t pay to carry dead weight around.  You’ll be here to work.”  

“ **…** ” Sans tipped his skull, seeming to be considering something. “…dead weight.  nice.”  He chuckled.  

Mettaton squeezed his eyes shut.  

“this dead weight will carry itself.  i get it.  the consequences will be….grave, if i don’t.”

“Well, this is _riveting_ , darling, but if you keep this up, you’re going to start pushing my _buttons_.”  Mettaton sighed, at himself.  It was really a tragedy when your only audience had such awful taste and you were compelled to entertain them anyway.  That was the life of an entertainer.  He got up and opened the door for Sans before the conversation degraded further.  

“nice **.** ”  Sans was still laughing as he left.

Mettaton would learn to regret humoring Sans, even for that brief moment.  

–-

“why did the robot go to robot school?”

“SANS, DON’T!”

“Why is that?”

“his skills were getting _rusty._ ”

“SANS!”

–-

“i’m surprised you went this direction with your music.”

“Hm?” Mettaton was busy, carefully going through pictures of himself and picking out the best ones.  

“you’d think heavy metal would be more your style.”

“That one was almost clever,” he said, to himself.  He showed Sans one of the photos.  "What do you think?"  

–-

"ok so here’s a good one.  why did the capacitor kiss the diode?“

Wearily: "Why, darling?”

“she just couldn’t _resistor_.”

“Did you buy a book of these?”

–-

Mettaton was too busy to keep tabs on whether or not Sans was working, but the work he was supposed to do generally got done, and dear Papyrus was happy.  Time passed quickly now that they were free of the drudgery underground, and before he knew it, it had been a year since he hired his first skeleton.  

There were more humans working for them, and Mettaton discovered that for a number of humans, the answer to the question “Would you smooch a robot?” was a resounding “Yes, please!”  A little after a year since he hired Sans, he discovered that for a number of those same humans, their answer continued with “But not _seriously_.”

Mettaton could admit he was on a little bit of a tear, rolling straight through his business headquarters without bothering to avoid toes or claws.  He would deny it completely if accused, but when he saw someone he knew was happily married or in a relationship, he aimed right for their shoes.  

It was two days before Valentine’s Day!  Maybe Mettaton couldn't be a _real_ boyfriend, but his metal casing sure felt real to people when he “accidentally” checked them against a wall!

The only highlight of his day had been right after he’d been dumped and he contacted Blooky.  They had spent hours on their backs on the floor, listening to music and feeling like garbage.  There was no one better to have around than Napstablook when you wanted to wallow in misery.  

After Blooky left, he tried watching videos of himself to remind himself that his ex was an idiot, but for once his own face just made his mood worse.  He decided to try throwing himself into his work.  

He heard Papyrus’ loud whisper before he turned a corner.

“HE IS GOING THROUGH A BAD TIME RIGHT NOW!  I AM POSITIVE HE WILL COME THROUGH IT STRONGER AND MUSICALLY INSPIRED, BECAUSE HE IS NOT THE TYPE TO JUST GIVE UP.”

Mettaton stopped, abruptly, his tire squeaking in protest on the tile floor. For an instant, he was overwhelmed with fury.  How _dare_ they talk about him behind his back like that!  He clenched his fist.

“I KNOW WE ARE ALL WORRIED, BUT HE WILL BE THROUGH IT IN NO TIME AND BACK TO HIS SEXY REGULAR SELF!”

Except it was _Papyrus_. Mettaton sighed and relaxed his hand, the anger draining out of him. He was left numb and tired.  When he did turn the corner, he looked like he was drooping.  

“Of course I will, darling,” he said.  Sans and Shyren were there, Shyren hiding partially behind Papyrus.  "But it’s a little rude, gossiping about my personal business behind my back, don’t you think?"

"OH, METTATON!  I’M SO SORRY!”

“At least where I might run into you,” he said.  The squares on the front of his rectangular body were shaped like a face so when one of his “eyes” flickered, he looked like he was winking.  

“literally.” Sans was leaning against a wall, looking like he didn’t even have the energy to hold himself upright.  

“Now, now, I’m just a little clumsy today.”

Shyren murmured something.  

“Yes, dear, you’re absolutely right,” Mettaton said.  "But I’m not going to dwell on it."

"YOU’RE SO STRONG!” Papyrus said, tears in his eyes.  "AND I’M NOT JUST DESCRIBING YOUR INDESTRUCTIBLE METAL CASING." 

Shyren spoke again.  

"I think it’s actually ‘the best revenge is living well,’ though I _do_ like your suggestion better.”  

\--

Mettaton went back to work, but couldn’t concentrate.  At least when he was angry, he had managed to tell a number of people off who genuinely needed to be told off, so he had been getting _something_ done.    

He did what he could until he looked up and realized that the little bit of light that had been struggling to get in through the closed shades was completely gone.  He had made it through the day.  As he left out the back, Mettaton wondered if Blooky was up for another lay-on-the-floor session. 

“hey.”  Sans was standing near some garbage cans.  He looked like he was hanging out with friends. 

Mettaton’s sensors registered cigarette smoke, but Sans wasn’t holding anything. “Well, aren’t you working late.”

“it’s late? i let that break run long.”

“Remind me to fire you later, darling; I’m not in the mood right now.”

“sure.”He was staring at Mettaton, his expression difficult to read.   “hey, come with me a sec.”

“What?  Where?”  

“eh, i was going to say grillby’s, but that’s not really your kind of place, is it?”

“I don’t actually _need_ to eat, so why would I eat _there_?”

“your loss.”

Mettaton whirred uneasily.  "Are you…asking me out?"

Sans actually laughed at that.  "nah.  but _i_ do have to eat, and it’s better with other people around, right?"

"So long as this isn’t some attempt to catch me on a rebound,” Mettaton decided.  

“i get it.  that’s _out-of-_ bounds.”

“Not that you seem like the _bounding_ type in the first place.”

“not unless you can do that sitting in the bleachers.”

“Well, that’s fine.  There are certainly enough players already on the court.”  There was a touch of bitterness in his voice.  Well, Sans wasn’t his first choice, but if he wanted to give Mettaton a little attention, he wasn’t going to turn it away.  There was no real rush to get back and settle in for a night of wallowing with his dearest cousin.  

“heh.  good one.”

“I have _many_ talents, my dear.  If we’re going out, and you absolutely have to eat, there is a new place that isn’t far.”

Mettaton drove.  He had a driver, but preferred to drive himself.  Sans seemed to find a machine driving another machine along hilarious, like “a horse riding another horse” or that rabbit woman who used to walk her little brother around on a leash.  

“Well, all you sacks of dust and magic are such terrible drivers, of course I just have to do it myself.  No one else can do it better,” he replied, sweetly.  

“my brother is the best driver.”

“I’m not entirely sure how you’re defining that, darling.”

“he’s the coolest.”  

“I can’t argue with that,” Mettaton said.  "He has impeccable taste, for one thing.  I still have so many of his fan letters around."  Papyrus was safe territory for conversation, since they both adored him.  

In his EX form, it was easy for Mettaton to get into any restaurant, even with a "date” who wore bedroom slippers and who you caught a whiff of ketchup from if you stood too close.  

“thanks for buying me dinner,” Sans said, before they ordered anything.  

Mettaton asked after Frisk, who he missed seeing regularly.  His headquarters were too far away from his old friends.  

“tyke’s getting big.”

“That’s absolutely meaningless, coming from you.  No offense.”  Mettaton stabbed a lettuce leaf and held it up, examining it.  Human food was easier for him to deal with than most monsters found it, but it was still very odd.  

Sans considered that and laughed.  "all right.  you wouldn’t recognize them, though.  they’re so big they’re making eye-contact with the king.  they keep getting recruited for basketball, but they turn it down because it’ll keep them away from tori for too long.“

Mettaton huffed.

"maybe you can pay the kid a visit, if you don’t believe me." He ate half his gourmet club sandwich in a single bite.  "they ask me about you."

"And you probably lie about me, too,” he said, sighing.  "I suppose it has been a while, hasn’t it?  And if they’ve grown at all, then they need someone to take them out to do some proper shopping."

Sans finished the second half, and then started in on the side dishes.  He didn’t seem to care about the side effects of eating human food in the slightest.  It was a fascinating spectacle and Mettaton found it difficult to look away.  "kids are good for taking your mind off other garbage.  at least that one is."

So was Sans, apparently, because watching him eat and talking about the human kid had made Mettaton forget getting dumped for a full fifteen minutes, a new record since it happened.  "I’ll schedule it,” he said.  There was space in his schedule for the foreseeable future, now that he was _alone_.  He leaned forward.  "Speaking of work–"

"no we weren’t."

"We are now, darling.  This is important, so don’t nod off.  How would you like to make a little more money?”

“…that depends.”

“Well, it’s up to you.  My human agent is fine, but I’ve been through five different monsters.”

“looking to make it six?”

“See, you know pretty much everyone, which puts you pretty far ahead of the running.  I can get any other monster to do what you’re doing now, so it wouldn’t be a huge loss.”

“eh.”

“The only problem is–” he leaned across the table and pulled Sans’ hoodie over his head.  "You can’t represent me _like this_. I have a certain image, darling."

"yeah, i think you have to find someone who _suits_ you better."  He snickered.

"Well, before you decide that, here’s what it pays.”  He scribbled a number onto a napkin and slid it across the table.  

The suit Sans wore to work was ill-fitting.  It was too loose, and if he wore a tie it was a clip-on with a “hilarious” design, so Mettaton preferred when he went without.  Sans wore black slippers for a little while, until someone bought him a pair of loafers and Sans was so charmed by the name of them, he decided it wasn’t too much of a sacrifice to keep them on.  

Unfortunately, even though Mettaton never caught him working, Sans was the best agent he had since his first one fell down.  He bought Sans an iron for his birthday, which he kept in his office and used to make grilled cheese sandwiches.  

\--

It was easy to get caught up in stardom, what with being the most famous and beautiful monster known in the human world.  It could be easy to forget your friends.  He never wanted to do that again.  

“IT’S WONDERFUL THAT YOU AND MY BROTHER HAVE BECOME SUCH GOOD FRIENDS,” Papyrus said.

Mettaton was in the middle of systematically using electricity to turn a grilled cheese into char.  There was still a pile of burnt sandwich of the floor by Sans’ desk, from the last time Mettaton had been offered one.  

He looked at Papyrus, finally breaking the full eye contact he had been making with Sans, confused.  He started to deny it, but found he couldn’t.  He didn’t let just anyone get on his nerves so badly, without just firing them.  "Yes, darling, it is absolutely _wonderful_."

Sans lifted the sizzling iron off of another sandwich and flipped it over. "friends for life.  i feel it in my bones."

"Well, I will just have to take your word for it.”  

Sans’s shoulders shook with laughter.  "'cause you don’t have any."

"THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE RESULT OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP, BUT I AM STILL HAPPY FOR SOME REASON.”  

“want another sans-wich, pal, since you’re almost done with that one?”

Papyrus teared up, he was so happy they were getting along.  

It was important to remember your friends.  “Well, I suppose I have enough time to incinerate _one_ more.”


End file.
